Regalo de la Princesa del Sueño
Para otros usos, ver Regalo de la Princesa del Sueño (desambiguación) Regalo de la Princesa del Sueño es una canción lanzada por Akuno-P el 23 de Mayo de 2011. Es parte de la Serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales, representando la Pereza. Argumento En Toragay, Elphegort, Margarita Blankenheim pregunta a quién dar su regalo a dormir, "por el bien de su felicidad". Ella habla de cómo, a pesar de que su mujeriego marido, Caspar, se casó con ella en un encuentro organizado sólo por el dinero del médico, su padre, y se ha olvidado de su promesa de la infancia, ella lo ama. Incapaz de manejar verlo siempre tan cansado, Margarita se entera de su amiga Julia cómo hacer una medicina para sanar su cuerpo. Ella señala que todos en la ciudad también tiene preocupaciones y ella les da su "medicina" a todo el mundo para ayudarlos a dormir. Se reveló que Margarita a envenenado a todos en la ciudad, y ahora, ya que es la única que queda, a adquirido su fortuna y su libertad. Ella indica cómo había estado rota todo este tiempo y así quiso destruir todo. Ella dice que ahora es su turno para tomar el medicamento, convirtiéndose de la "Princesa del Sueño" en "La Bella Durmiente". Al final de la PV, un diálogo entre Elluka Clockworker y Gumillia se muestra, dando a entender la relación de Margarita y Julia con Père Noël. Letra Kanji= 「さあ 眠りなさい･･･｣ 眠りなさいこの gift で よく眠れるこの gift で 私はそう　眠らせ姫 貴方の幸せの為に･･･ 政略の果て　決められた婚姻 それでも貴方を愛した 欲に溺れる　無能\な遊び人 だけど前から好きだった 医者の娘の　財産だけ目当て 別にそれでも幸せよ 幼い頃の　約束も忘れて いいのあなたのそばにいられれば 不安な情緒　悩む貴方に とてもいい薬があるのよ 良い夢が見れるから　疲れた身癒せるわ 私からのプレゼント 眠りなさいこの薬 gift で よく眠れるこの薬 gift で 私はそう　眠らせ姫 貴方の幸せの為に･･･ 誰もが悩み　抱えているのよ 父も母も　街の人達も 夜に眠れぬ　みんなの為に giftを作る　眠れる薬 嫌な現実　叶わぬ想い 夢の中なら　忘れられるわ ゆりかごの中　赤子のように 目を閉じたまま　委ねなさい 私の gift をみんなが飲んで 幸せになった　みんながみんな ただ一人眠れぬ　私は代わりに 自由と財を得た 眠りなさいこの毒 gift で よく眠れるこの毒 gift で 私はそう　眠らせ姫 希望を求めた女 お飾りのドールのように 利用されるだけの日々に もうとっくに壊れていた 全てを壊したかったの とてもよく効く薬なの 永遠（とわ）に眠れるほどによく効くの これでようやく私も眠れる 眠らせ姫から眠り姫に･･･ |-| Romaji= Saa, nemurinasai Nemurinasai kono GIFUTO de Yoku nemureru kono GIFUTO de Watashi wa sou Nemurase Hime Anata no shiawase no tame ni... Seiryaku no hate kimerareta kon'in Sore de mo anata wo aishita Yoku ni oboreru munou na asobinin Dakedo mae kara suki datta Isha no musume no zaisan dake meate Betsu ni sore de mo shiawase yo Osanai koro no yakusoku mo wasurete Ii no anata no soba ni irarereba Fuan na jousho nayamu anata ni Totemo ii kusuri ga aru no yo Yoi yume ga mireru kara tsukareta mi iyaseru wa Watashi kara no purezento Nemurinasai kono gift de Yoku nemureru kono gift de Watashi wa sou Nemurase Hime Anata no shiawase no tame ni... Dare mo ga nayami kakaete iru no yo Chichi mo haha mo machi no hitotachi mo Yoru ni nemurenu minna no tame ni Gift wo tsukuru nemureru kusuri Iya na genjitsu kanawanu omoi Yume no naka nara wasurerareru wa Yurikago no naka akago no you ni Me wo tojita mama yudanenasai Watashi no gift wo minna ga nonde Shiawase ni natta minna ga minna Tada hitori nemurenu watashi wa kawari ni Jiyuu to zai wo eta Nemurinasai kono gift de Yoku nemureru kono gift de Watashi wa sou Nemurase Hime Kibou wo motometa onna... O-kazari no dooru no you ni Riyou sareru dake no hibi ni Mou tokku ni kowarete ita Subete wo kowashitakatta no Totemo yoku kiku kusuri na no Towa ni nemureru hodo ni yoku kiku no Kore de youyaku watashi mo nemureru Nemurase Hime kara Nemuri Hime ni... |-| Español= ¡Ahora, ve a dormir! Te daré este regalo y así dormirás Te daré este regalo y así podrás dormir bien Soy la princesa que te lo da Por el bien de tu felicidad... La política dice que debemos casarnos Pero aún así sigo amándote Un avaricioso, mujeriego incompetente Y aún así siempre te he amado Los dotes de la hija del doctor Es todo lo que te importa Olvidaste la promesa que hiciste De ser bueno con tu mujer Tengo un remedio Para la ansiedad Donde puedes tener dulces sueños Este es mi regalo para ti Te daré esta "medicina" (regalo) y así dormirás Te daré esta "medicina" (regalo) y así podrás dormir bien Yo soy la princesa que te la da Por el bien de tu felicidad Yo llevaré las preocupaciones de todos Mis padres, los ciudadanos Por ellos, me niego a dormir Seguiré haciendo mi regalo, medicina para que puedan dormir La realidad que detestas y los deseos que te fueron negados Si tu sueñas, serás capaz de olvidar todo Como un bebé en su cuna Cierra tus ojos y abandónate a él Todos beben mi regalo Ahora todos son felices Y yo por ser la única sin dormir, he obtenido Libertad y fortuna Te daré esta "medicina" (regalo) y así dormirás Te daré esta "medicina" (regalo) y así podrás dormir bien Yo soy la princesa que te la da Para que su deseo sea concedido Siendo tratada como una muñeca Usada día tras día Ya llevo rota desde hace mucho tiempo Completamente destruida Esta medicina es muy efectiva Hace que duermas para siempre Con esto, ahora puedo dormir yo también Y aquella que trajo el sueño, se convirtió en la bella durmiente Canciones Relacionadas Quinto Pierrot Esta canción describe los acontecimientos que siguieron después de los asesinatos de Margarita, que detalla las acciones de la organización Père Noël, de la cual Margarita era miembro. La Flor de la Meseta Esta canción cuenta otra transmigración de Eve Moonlit, la verdadera identidad de Margarita, quien también utiliza otros medios cuestionables para encontrar la felicidad. Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos Esta canción muestra el envenenamiento de Toragay y el deseo de Margarita de ir a dormir. Álbumes Vocaloid EVILS COURT 2.jpg|Evils Court|link=Evils Court Los Siete Crimenes y Castigos.jpg|Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos|link=Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos (álbum) Apariciones Personajes= |-| Localizaciones= |-| Eventos= |-| Grupos= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualización y Origen *La palabra en inglés de regalo, Gift, significa "presente" y está subtitulado en las primeras letras de la canción con el kanji de "regalo" y "medicina"; la palabra alemana de regalo significa "veneno" y se subtitula como tal durante la segunda mitad de la canción. *La canción PV juega con esto, mostrando el significado en inglés de la palabra antes de que empiece la canción y luego mostrando la definición en alemán hacia el final de la canción; apropiadamente, Elphegort, el país donde ocurre la canción, está inspirado en Alemania. *Del mismo modo, la palabra usada para "dormir" (眠らせ) también significa "matar", haciendo referencia a la doble naturaleza del regalo de Margarita. *El título en Inglés de la canción, "Belphegor's Gift (El Regalo de Belphegor)", es una referencia a Belfegor, el Demonio patrono de la Pereza, y el juego de palabras ya mencionado de la palabra regalo. *En la elaboración de la inspiración para los temas de la "pereza" y "dormir", mothy fue influenciado por las historias de la Bella Durmiente, Blancanieves y, en un grado menor, Rapunzel. *Durante la liberación del álbum Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos, Akuno-P había comentado que con cada canción que pasaba, la locura aumentaba. Mientras remasterizaba esta canción, él quería quitar, lo más posible, la humanidad que había en ella, si es que la hubiera. Curiosidades *En un momento de la canción PV, los titulares de las noticias parecen explicar los acontecimientos que progresaban en Elphegort mientras Toragay se sumergía en el pánico ante el creciente número de muertes; con el comercio de la ciudad cortada hacia el final de los asesinatos en serie, la Fundación Freezis es contratada para investigar el caso. *En el cuadernillo de Evils Court se muestra que los habitantes relacionan las causas de los Asesinatos en Serie de Toragay con la influencia de Père Noël. *Más adelante en el cuadernillo, Gammon Octo comenta sobre la participación de Julia en los principales asesinatos de Margarita y su conexión con la Muñeca del Clockworker; en base a esto, él hipotetiza que Margarita era una encarnación deliberadamente engendrada de un Demonio. *Durante la mayor parte de la canción, los sonidos burbujeantes del "Gift" se pueden escuchar en el fondo. Galería Arte Conceptual= Margarita Blankenheim (arte conceptual).png|Arte conceptual de Margarita Blankenheim dibujado por Ichika |-| Canción PV= Margarita y Caspar.png|Caspar ignorando a su esposa, mientras su lujuria aumentaba Margarita y Caspar 2.png|Margarita explica los motivos superficiales de su esposo Margarita y Julia.png|Julia entregándole el "Regalo" a Margarita Regalo.png|EL "Regalo" que aparece en la canción PV Gift2.png|El genocidio de Margarita en su ciudad natal Margarita Blankenheim (muerta).png|Margarita se suicida después de cometer los asesinatos Elluka y Gumillia (NHKO).jpg|Las ruinas de Toragay en los créditos finales en:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep fr:Le Présent de la Princesse du Sommeil Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales Categoría:Regalo de la Princesa del Sueño Categoría:Pereza Categoría:Canon Categoría:Pecado de la Pereza Categoría:Demonio de la Pereza Categoría:Pecadora Original